Feelings
by colorless egyptian
Summary: He leapt onto one of the jagged rocks, and went higher. Higher. Higher. The lightning flashed again. He saw the kitsune's body slam into a sharp, protruding rock. [Please R&R!]
1. Lost

ce:...

Scottie: Say something.

ce: Rot in hell.

Scottie/rolls eyes/ I meant to your readers.

ce/looks/smiles slightly/ Hey. Glad you decided to read this. /looks at cousin/glares/

Scottie/rolls eyes again/ Would you stop that? I said it was the only way to wake you up!

ce: I've said it before, I'll say it again: Rot. In. Hell.

Scottie/rolls eyes a third time/ I went to her house this morning and poured water on her to wake her up. She's been in a bitchy mood towards me all day. /snickers/ It was pretty funny, though. /snickers again/

ce/glares/looks at readers/smiles/ I'll warn you now. This chapter is pretty short, but if you read, and review, I'll extend the next chapter to make it a little longer. But, if no one reviews, I'll go ahead and remove this story and chapter. Or I might just post the second chapter for the hell of it. It doesn't really matter. But please, you shouldn't judge a story on the first chapter alone. Sometimes, the story just gets better from that point, even if the first chapter's not that good. Those are just my crappy thoughts. Maybe no one else thinks like that, but hey, if you do...well...I don't really know. Oh well. On with the chapter!

----------------------

Disclaimer: I'm poor. He's poor. I'm an idiot. He's a loon. Do ya really think we could own a damn thing? I think not.

----------------------

One figure...one, lonely figure...

...he stood...no...swayed...swayed in the wind.

The boy was about 5' 9". Very slender and small, but strong, build. Striking, emerald-green eyes. Beautiful, blood-red locks, about mid-back. He had very sharp, handsome features. He had many, faithful, loyal, and reliable friends. He was wanted and lusted after by nearly every man, woman, and demon in the three worlds. And he had a wonderful, picture-perfect, family. What more could you ask for?

He was the type of person, many would say, that had an absolutely, relaxed, luxurious life, with nothing to worry about, and able to do what, or who, he pleased. (a/n: Don't think I'm weird for putting that comment in there. It's a hentai fic, after all.)

But I'll bet you'll never guess where he was now.

Do ya give up? Oh well. Doesn't matter if you do. I gonna tell you anyway.

He was standing, no more than two feet, of the edge of a large, steep cliff. (a/n: Yeah, yeah. The lonkheaded cousin and I couldn't think of any other place to put him...although I could think of one place I want him. Scottie: mutters Perverted, hell-raising, bitch. ce: mutters Lonkheaded asshole.)

He didn't know why he was there. Just that he couldn't take any more of his so-called _perfect_ life.

He had thought about returning to the Makai. But ruled against it. If he went back there, he would have to work for Yomi again. Yomi would just use him to warm his bed nearly every night. Like some wanton whore.

He had also decided against going up to Spirit World. If he told Koenma he wished to stop helping the detective, Yusuke Urameshi, he might imprison him once again.

Of course, staying in the Nigenkai was out of the question.

He had no choice. No other option. This was the only way he could assure himself no more pain.

There was nothing he could do. He had tried hiding his feelings...and had been...for so long...

...so long...that it hurt.

Everytime he felt something other than pain, guilt, hate, or remorse, he had to push it away.

Just...lock it up...so no one knew of his feelings.

He couldn't take it. He wouldn't.

He just wanted...no..._needed_... it all to end.

He was Youko Kurama.

He could not fall in love. He wasn't supposed to.

Yet...he had.

Unfortunately, the one he had fallen for, could never return his own feelings.

_'How foolish could I be?'_ the demon asked himself. _'He could never return such feelings. He was not meant for them. But...even if he could, they would not be for me. I have betrayed him far too many times in our past, for him to even think of me as more than a friend, if that.'_ he reasoned. _'He must hate to see me every day. He hates me.'_ he thought sadly.

_'Oh yeah? Then why does he always go to you when he is wounded?'_ questioned his inner voice. _'You know he would never admit to anyone, other than you, that he needs help, of any sort.'_ it said.

He felt a strong gust of wind around him, and a small wetness on his cheek. At first, he thought he was crying. But, then realized that it was raining. Kurama looked up at the sky. It had turned a dark, gloomy gray. Kurama smiled sadly. It seemed that the Kami-sama was feeling what he was at that moment. It was strange. The weather had always taken on a color similar to his mood. He shook his head.

_'It doesn't matter.'_ the fox thought._ 'It still hurts. I just...can't take it. It is too painful.'_ he thought, stepping closer to the edge of the cliff.

"I love you...Hiei." were the last words Kurama said, before falling...falling into the dark abyss.

---------------------------------------

ce/takes deep breath/ Whaddya think? Was it good? Terrific? Bad? Atrocious/pouts/ I need answers people! Please tell me how I did. I have two other stories, on a different site,and over a hundred visits, but only like, two or three reviews. My sister's wedding is coming up, and I'm her bride's maid, so that's really stressful. I have to help my sister arrange most of it. (I thought it was just the father-of-the-bride, the bride, the groom, and the other parents that do the arranging stuff, but nooooooooooooooooo. Not in this soon-to-be-joined family. Damn television...that's what got me into this. But, I guess it's for a good cause.) /takes another deep breath/ Please, please review. It will mean a whole lot to me and keep me goin'. Of course, like I said at the beginning, I could just post a second chapter for the hell of it. Not an extended chapter, though. /pouts more/ Please review!

Scottie/raises eyebrow/ Calm down.

ce: Hmph! Like you care. Heartless, little...

Scottie/interrupts/ I do care...you tell anyone I said that, I will not hesitate to kill you.

ce/sarcastically/ Oh, yeah. I feel loved.

Scottie: Whatever. Anyway, review so she can bring it down a bit. She needs the encouragement. Check out the other two stories, too. She's posting them on this site, also.Review them. Please. We worked really hard. PEACE OUT, PEOPLES!


	2. Watching

ce/sighs/ Hey.

Scottie/raises eyebrow/ What's with you _this_ time?

ce: Nothing. I'm just bored. Just about everyone went on a family vaction this summer and I'm stuck here. /pouts/

Scottie: You're just mad your boyfriend went on vacation.

ce: No. I'm happy he gets to. He's gonna have more fun there than here, anyway, if it keeps raining. I'm just mad I'm stuck with you. /sticks out tongue/

Scottie: Deal with it. Besides, if you went on vacation, you wouldn't be able to give the lovelypeoples another chapter.

ce: Whatever. Why do I have to do this?

Scottie:It might make the people decide to actually review.

ce/smiles/ Please review! But, why can't I hold this chapter?

Scottie: You've already wrote the thing on paper. Get it wrote on this computer. If you don't...ngh...forget it. Just type it, okay?

ce/does a mock salute/ Yessir!

----------------------

Disclaimer: Like we've said at least a dozen times, we're both poor, and we're both loons. Do ya really think we could own anything? I think not.

Setting: Okay. This takes place with Hiei. Not in his POV, but with him. At the exact same time as the beginning of the first chapter.

**WARNINGS: Yaoi (slash, male/male, male on male relationships, male with another male, sex between two males. You get the point), Shounen-Ai (some soft yaoi), Limes (sort of a lemon, but no actual penetration), some attempted suicide, and last, but not least...YAOI! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THIS, LEAVE! I will NOT have anyone flame us just because they didn't read the damn warnings. This whole thing basically deals with what is mentioned above. Again, if you have a problem with any of this, don't take it out on us. I have seen many stories, on many different sites, with reviewers who flamed the author because of this. **

**But if you do flame, they will be used as nightly entertainment for us and our friends. We like critism, just not if it's about something already in the warnings. Please leave if you have any problems with any of them. If you don't leave, and don't like this kind of stuff, the least you can do is _try_ and enjoy it, especially since we've told you plenty of times to leave if you have a problem.**

**Scottie & ce: Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------**

Hiei sat in his favorite tree.

Thinking. Just thinking.

About what, you ask?

You'd be surprised.

**_'Why doesn't the fox voice his feelings. Instead of hiding them. Hn. He probably thinks I am none-the-wiser about them.'_** he smirked inwardly, keeping his outward expression neutral. Even if there was no one around, he couldn't be seen looking as if he were talking to himself, could he? **_'Hn. Stupid fox. It does him no good to hide his feelings from one who must hide their own.'_**

A strong gust of wind blew through his short, spiked, black-and-white streaked hair. His ruby eyes closed briefly, resting them. A drop of rain hit his face. He shivered, and unconsciously pulled his black cloak, closer to his lithe, yet, muscular form. A frown raced over his sharp feautures.

**_'Why does the fox not want me to know of his feelings?'_** he questioned himself.

**_'Why else?'_** a voice countered. **_'You are the Forbidden One. He thinks you could never return his feelings of deep care. It is only natural to think.'_**

Hiei's dark eyes narrowed, and he growled, deeply.

**_'Who are you?'_** he asked. The koorime hated not being in control of all his surroundings, and this, was not an exception.

**_'I am you.'_** it replied.

_**'What the hell are you talking about?'**_

**_'I am your inner voice...conscience...if you will.'_** it said back. (a/n: Sorry if we spelled that wrong.)

**_'Get out of...'_** the fire demon's thoughts trailed off, as he saw someone on the cliff above the valley. He cocked his head to the side, wondering who in their right mind, would have the guts to do it. He sniffed the air, trying to find out if it was a demon, or a ningen, (a/n: Is that spelled right?) but couldn't tell, because the wind had not let up, yet.

Hiei narrowed his eyes again, trying to find an energy source from, whoever, or whatever, it was, but it appeared that, too, would be unsuccessful. The figure had somehow hidden his ki. **_'It must be a demon. No ningen could hide their energy source from me.'_**

Hiei stared at the figure, trying to watch it, through the rain, that continued to fall.

**_'Aren't you going up to see who it is?'_** the annoying voice asked.

_**'Why should I?' **_

He heard a sigh. (a/n: That would be weird, ne? Hearing a sigh from a voice in your head? Scottie: opens mouth to say something ce: glares Don't. Even. _Think_. About. It. Scottie: shrugs) **_'You are hopeless. And you wonder why so many think of you as a cold, heartless demon.'_** it drawled, lazily.

Hiei scowled, and looked back at the cliff-top, seeing the figure step closer to the edge. He heard it say something, and then...

...it jumped...

...lightning flashed, showing blood-red locks...

Hiei's heart jumped to his throat. He looked down. Directly below the cliff, there were sharp, jagged rocks. **_'Kurama...'_** he thought, before jumping down from his tree.

He ran.

He ran as fast as his body would allow.

He leapt on one of the jagged rocks, and went higher.

Higher.

Higher.

The lightning flashed again. He saw the kitsune's body slam into a sharp, protruding rock.

Hiei's eyes widened. He reached out his arms, grabbing onto the fox's pink-ish uniform, and pulled him into his strong arms.

He looked down, seeing that he was about ten feet above the rocks, and leapt over a fraction of an inch. Just enough to land them onto the ground safely, without harming either of them. Hiei landed gracefully, and collasped onto the ground beneath them, lied the youko down, and looked him over.

The kitsune had gotten quite a bit of damage, just by that one hit. The side of his face had a long, slender gash upon it. His right sleeve had been torn, and below it, was a deeper gash, than the one on his face. On his side, just below the rib-cage, was a side-long slash, that enabled you to see a small portion of his ribs, that Hiei knew, would be needed to be treated before it was infected. The rest of his torso was covered in small scratches, not really anything to be worried about. He had also passed out sometime during the fall. (a/n: Okay, I don't really know if you can get that much damage from hitting _one_ sharp, rock, but that's how it works out in this story.)

**_'Well, are you just going to sit here, letting him die from blood loss?'_** the irritating voice asked him.

Hiei snarled, and picked up the limp body. **_'He will not die. Not if I can help it.'_** he snapped.

"He will _not_ die." he stated firmly, before launching himself to the direction of Genkai's temple.

------------------------------------------

ce: Okay. So it's not long either. But, please,**_ please_** tell us what you think.

Scottie: It'll really, **_really_** encourage us to continue this.

ce: We already have most of the third chapter typed, we just need a few more ideas. If you have any ideas, tell us in your review. Please?

Scottie: If you don't review, you won't get another chapter.

ce: Please review/pouts/ Please?

Scottie/smirks/ You're desperate.

ce/shrugs/For reviews anyway.

Scottie/shakes head in amusement/ Crazy girl. PEACE OUT, PEOPLES!


End file.
